A Love That Could Never Be
by Eris87
Summary: Faye just moved to New York and she was alone. One night she gets in trouble. She is saved by someone she thought was only a myth: a gargoyle. Soon they become good friends, but what will happen when Faye realizes she likes Brooklyn more then a friend?
1. Meeting a New Friend

Faye was eighteen years old and she just moved to New York to attend college. She was studying to become a mythologist. Since she was very young Faye was always fascinated by myths.

Faye lived in a one bedroom apartment on the sixth floor. It was just a small place, but it worked for her.

Faye had gotten a job at a café that was only a few blocks away from where she lived. She was thankful that she found a job close by since she didn't have a car.

Faye had just gotten off work and was walking home. It was night, but Faye wasn't afraid. She knew how to defend herself.

She was only one block from her apartment when she was grabbed and pulled into an ally way. Faye was surrounded by three men.

"Well, aren't you a beauty?" One of them chuckled.

He advanced towards her. Faye went to hit him, but he man backed away.

"We have a feisty one here."

The second man walked up to Faye. "Don't worry, we don't bite…much."

Faye quickly took her pepper spray out of her pocket and sprayed it in the man's eyes. Then she tried to make her escape, but the other two men grabbed her; Faye screamed.

The second man rubbed his eyes and then slapped Faye across the face. "That's wasn't very nice."

"Well, what you're doing isn't very nice either." Faye snapped.

Faye stomped on one guy's foot then hit the other one. She went to run, but the second guy slammed her to the ground. He turned her over and took out his knife.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Faye closed her eyes, waiting for him to do whatever it was they had planned. Just then she heard a growl and they guy who pinned her screamed. Then the other two men screamed. Then there was silence.

Faye opened her eyes and saw all three men unconscious and a figure standing by them. She couldn't see the figure's face since they were standing in the shadows.

"Thank you." Faye said as she stood up.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Won't you come into the light so I can see my savior?"

"I better not."

"Why? I promise I don't bite."

"It's um…complicated."

Faye tilted her head in confusion. "You can't look that bad. Please let me see you?"

The figure sighed. "All right."

He stepped closer into the light and Faye's eyes widened at what she saw. Standing in front of her was a gargoyle. She had read about them in her mythology class. This gargoyle was red with white hair and horns on top of his head. He looked like he was preparing for her to scream.

"Wow, you're a gargoyle. That's so cool. I thought they were just myths."

"You aren't afraid of me?"

"Why would I be afraid of someone who just saved me?"

"Because of what I look like."

"I don't see anything wrong with the way you look. I'm Faye by the way."

"Brooklyn."

Brooklyn didn't understand why Faye wasn't afraid of him since most people are. He wasn't complaining, but it just wasn't use to it.

"Thanks again, Brooklyn, but I should head home."

"Why don't I follow you just in case you run into any more trouble?"

Faye smiled. "Ok. I'd feel safer if you did."

"I'll follow you from the roof tops."

"Ok. Once we get to my apartment I'll open the window for you if you want to come in." The Faye started walking to her apartment. Brooklyn climbed the building and followed her.

Faye had no problem walking back home and she did feel safer knowing that Brooklyn was watching her. She was still new to this place so it felt nice to have someone that cares.

Faye got to her apartment and rode the elevator up to the top floor. She opened the window and stepped out onto the small balcony, hoping Brooklyn would talk to her some more. She looked up and saw Brooklyn coming down so she stepped back inside her apartment so he had room.

"Glad to see you made it home all right."

"Yeah, thanks for looking out for me."

"It's what I do. Well, I should get going."

"Will I see you again? I just moved here not too long ago and it's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Um, sure. I'll come back tomorrow night."

"Faye smiled. "Great I'll be here."

"See ya."

"Bye." Then Brooklyn left.

Faye soon went to bed thinking about the night she had. She was really glad she met Brooklyn and she was hoping they would be good friends.


	2. Framed

The next day Faye wondered if last night was a dream. She knew it wasn't, but she couldn't believe gargoyles were real. She couldn't wait until tonight to see Brooklyn again.

Faye took a shower then got dressed in blue jeans and black tank top. She braided her long brown hair, put some eyeliner and mascara on then headed off to school.

The day seemed to go by slow. Faye couldn't stop looking at the clock. She knew even when school ended she would have to wait until tonight since that's when Brooklyn said he'd be back.

"Faye Cooper, will you pay attention or leave the class."

Faye looked up at the teacher. "Sorry."

"Will you read the next paragraph?"

Faye looked at the book and squinted her eyes. She looked back up at the teacher.

"Sorry, I forgot my reading glasses so I can't read very well."

The teacher looked irritated at her but she called on someone else.

It felt like an eternity, but school finally ended. She only had two classes today, though it still felt like forever.

It was only three when Faye got home from school so she still had a few hours before night. She couldn't wait to see Brooklyn again.

Faye was just finishing her homework when she heard a knock at her window. A smile came to her face has she went to let Brooklyn in.

"Hey Brooklyn."

"Hey. Have you gotten into trouble today?"

"Nope. I went to school and back without any problems."

"That's good. Would you like to out somewhere?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

Brooklyn shrugged. "Don't know yet."

"Sounds good to me."

Brooklyn held out his hand. "Come on."

"We're going to fly?"

"Actually it's more like gliding. Gargoyles don't fly."

"Oh."

Faye took Brooklyn's hand and stepped out onto the balcony. She looked down, not sure she wanted to do it.

"I won't let you fall. I promise."

Faye looked at Brooklyn and nodded. He picked her up bridal style and jumped of the balcony. His wings opened up and they were gliding. Faye turned her head into Brooklyn.

"Did I mention that I'm terrified of heights?"

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I won't let you fall and if I do I'll catch you."

"Thanks, that's comforting."

Brooklyn laughed.

Faye took a chance and looked out, but quickly turned her head again. The moment she saw how high up they were she got dizzy.

After what seemed like forever Brooklyn finally landed and Faye was relieved to be back on the ground. She noticed that they were on top of a skyscraper. Faye had to admit that it was a wonderful sight and it even made her forget about high up she was.

The lights of the city were so beautiful from up there and the way the lights reflected on the water made it glitter.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"See, be up high isn't so bad."

"I guess not." Faye looked down then immediately backed up. "But I still get dizzy."

Faye sat down and Brooklyn sat next to her.

"So you said you just moved here. Why did you decide to move?"

Faye was silent for a moment before she answered. "I really wanted to come to the school here and the schools where I lived didn't offer what I wanted to do."

"And you moved here alone?"

"Of course I did. My parents weren't going to quit their jobs. Besides I had to start a life of my own eventually."

"Well, now you aren't alone."

Faye smiled at Brooklyn. "Thanks."

The two of them stayed on the skyscraper for awhile and just talked about anything. Brooklyn spoke about his clan and Faye asked if she could meet them. Brooklyn said she could. After awhile Brooklyn took Faye home and neither was away of a pair of eyes that were watching them.

"Thanks for tonight." Faye said when Brooklyn dropped her off at her apartment.

"Even if I terrified you by the height?"

Faye laughed. "I wasn't terrified just scared."

"I'm sure you'll get over your fear if I take you out a lot."

"Maybe. We'll see."

"I'll see you later."

"Ok bye." Then Brooklyn left.

Faye soon went to bed with a smile on her face.

Brooklyn got back to the clock tower and everyone noticed he was in a good mood.

"Where did you go?" Lexington asked.

"I just went out around the town."

"But you're in a good mood." Broadway pointed out.

"Am I not allowed to be in a good mood?"

"Of course you can, lad." Hudson said.

Brooklyn didn't want to tell them about Faye just yet. He wanted her to be his secret for now.

The next day as Faye was getting ready for work she was watching the news about an ancient artifact that was stolen from the museum last night. Things people do for money.

Faye soon went to work and put her stuff in her locker. She didn't even bother locking it.

"Hey Faye, did you watch the news this morning?" Her co-worker, Sara asked.

"Only parts of it. I heard there was an artifact that was stolen."

"Not just any artifact. It's an amulet that supposedly has an ancient spirit locked in it. Maybe the person who stole wants to release the spirit."

"I doubt that. The only reason someone would still it is to sell it and get money."

"It would make an interesting story though. A spirit trapped in a necklace and stuck in a museum forever. That is until a guy hears about the story and wants to find if the story is true so he steals the amulet and releases the spirit."

Faye chuckled. "You and your stories."

"You don't think it could happen?"

"Nope. How could a spirit be locked in a necklace?"

"You never know it could happen."

Faye just shook her head.

Faye was in the middle of making a java chip when another co-worker, Michael, pushed her from behind making her spill the drink.

"Oops, sorry about that." Michael said sarcastically.

"You jerk. You did that on purpose."

"So what if I did?" Then he walked away.

Faye gave an irritated sigh as she started cleaning up the mess and made another java chip. She didn't know why Michael was rude to her. She figured that was just how he was since he has been rude to her the first day she started working here.

The day went by fast since it was busy and Faye only had one more hour before she was off and had to go to class. She had just finished serving a customer when the three police men came in. they talked to the manager then went in the back room.

"I wonder what that's about." Sara wondered.

"Maybe they came for Michael." Faye suggested. "It wouldn't surprise me if he did break the law."

"Sara, can I see you for a moment?" The manager asked.

Sara went to the back as Faye wondered what was going on. She had a feeling she would soon find out. After a few minutes Sara came out and Michael was called back.

"What's going on?"

"The police are checking everyone's lockers. They got a tip saying someone who works here stole the amulet."

"What? That's crazy."

"I'm betting on Michael."

One by one the employees were called to the back. Faye was the last one to be called, but she had nothing to worry about since she didn't steal it.

The police asked Faye to open her locker. They searched it and of course they found nothing. Then they asked her to dump out her purse. Faye did as they asked and dumped everything out. Her eyes widened when the amulet fell out.

"This is the amulet that was stolen." One police officer said as he picked it up.

"I swear I didn't steal it."

"Then how did it get into you purse?"

"Someone must have put it there."

"We'll talk more about it at the station."

"But-"

The police put Faye in handcuffs and escorted her out. Everyone was staring at her and she wished she could turn invisible. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why would anyone want to frame her? She didn't know anyone and she had only lived here a short time so she didn't have time to make enemies. So many questions were swimming through her head and she didn't know if she would get the answers.


	3. Interrogation

Faye didn't know how long she had been at the police station. She lost track of time after three hours. They kept asking the same questions over again. "Were you at the museum last night?" "When was the last time you went?" "How did the amulet get into your purse?"

The first questions she could answer easily. She wasn't at the museum last night and she hasn't even been since she's moved here. As to how the amulet got into her purse she had no idea, but of course the police didn't believe her.

The police had left Faye in a room by herself for almost an hour. She was getting very impatient and wondered what they were doing. Did they forget about her? Finally the door opened and a female officer walked in.

"Faye Cooper, I'm Detective Elisa Maza." She sat down across from Faye.

"I swear I didn't steal it. I don't know how it got in my purse. I wasn't even at the museum last night. I was with a friend."

"Then tell me the name of your friend and we'll get their side."

Now what was Faye going to do? She couldn't say that she was with her gargoyle friend. They would send her to the looney bin. Or maybe she should claim that she's crazy. That would save her from jail. Then again is the asylum better then jail? Probably not.

Faye sighed. "My friend left this morning on a plane to Japan and he probably still on the plane so you won't be able to get a hold of him." She quickly lied.

Elisa looked at her suspiciously.

"I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth."

"It just doesn't look good that the amulet was found in your purse and the friend you claim to be with last night flew out this morning."

"I swear it's the truth." Except for her friend flying to Japan.

"Unfortunately there is enough evidence to hold you in jail."

"What? I can't go to jail."

"I'm sorry, but until we find the real thief you are being accounted for it."

Faye knew Elisa didn't believe her.

Elisa then left and another officer came in and led her out of the room. They told Faye she could have one call and also told her how much her bail was.

Faye stared at the phone for a long while before she picked it up. Her hands were shaking as she dialed the number. With each ring her heart was pounding faster. She knew they wouldn't help, but it was worth a shot.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

For a brief moment Faye's heart stopped. She was hopping she didn't have to talk to them again or ask for their help.

"Hi mom."

"Faye? I thought you said that when you left you weren't ever going to speak to us again?"

"Well…I changed my mind." Faye tried to sound happy, but it wasn't working.

"What do you want?"

Faye knew her parents were going to think she was guilty. "I need…well, I need…"

"Just spit it out already."

"I need money so I can post bail."

"You need money so you can what? What did you do to land in jail?"

"I didn't do anything. It was a misunderstanding, but until they find the real thief I'm the one that's serving time."

"I always knew you would turn out to be a criminal."

"Will you help or not?" Faye asked getting irritated.

"No, we won't help you. You got yourself into this mess so you can get yourself out." Then she hung up.

Faye hung up the phone. She knew they weren't going to help. She doesn't know why she even tried.

Elisa Maza had just gotten of work, but she did not leave the station. Instead she went to the supplies closet and walked up the stairs to the clock tower. The sun was just setting as she walked out and waited.

She didn't have to wait long. Once the sun set the six gargoyles that were perched on the ledge woke from their slumber.

"Hello Elisa." Goliath said. "How was your day?"

"Very long. An amulet was stolen from a museum so we've been trying to find it. We got a tip so we checked it out and this girl had it, but she's denying she stole it."

"Maybe she's telling the truth."

"But why would she have it if she didn't steal it?"

"Maybe she's being framed." Lexington said.

"That's what she said."

"Well, I have plans so I'll see you guys later." Brooklyn said as he took off. Unknown to him that the girl Elisa was talking about is Faye.

"I wonder where he's been going." Broadway said.

Faye sat in her cell wondering what was going to happen. She had no way to prove her innocence and the one person that could prove was a gargoyle that no one knew about. She really hated her life right now and things were finally looking up.

_I wonder if Brooklyn went to see me. _Faye thought. _And I have no way to tell him what's happened. I hope he won't think I'm avoiding him._

Faye tried to sleep, but it would not come. She had too many questions in her head. She was afraid that she wouldn't be getting out of jail any time soon.


	4. Clearing her Mind

The next day Faye thought she had been forgotten. Not one cop had come to check on her. For all they know she could have escaped. Faye went up to the bars on her cell and looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Hey, where is everyone? I'm still here you know? Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Faye sighed. "Of course I'm they forgot about me. Everyone does."

Faye sat down and wondered what the cops were doing.

Just then a cop came over and unlocked Faye's cell.

"You're free to go."

Fate stood up and looked at him confused. "Did you find the real thief?"

By the look on the cops face he didn't believe that Faye was innocent. "No, someone posted your bail."

Now Faye was even more confused. Who would do that? Faye walked out of her cell and into the main room. There she saw her mom.

"Mom? I thought you said you wouldn't help me?"

"I did, but for some reason your father decided to help you. He said he will only do it this once. Next time you are definitely on your own."

"Why did he come down himself?"

"He couldn't get the time off work. Don't expect this again."

"Um…tell him thanks."

"I don't want to get another phone call, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." Then she left.

The cops gave Faye her things back and told her not to leave town then she was free to go. On her way out she over heard two cops discussing that the amulet was stolen again last night, but they had no idea how.

_Well, they can't blame me for that. _Faye thought as she left the police station.

Faye decided to go home to take a shower and change clothes then she would go to work and talk to her boss. Hopefully she still as a job.

An hour and a half later she was at her work and her co-workers were staring at her and whispering. She hated when people did that.

"Mr. Johnson."

"So they let you out of jail? Did they catch the real thief?"

"No, my mom bailed me out. I didn't steal it though."

"Well, it was in your purse."

"I was framed."

"I don't know who did it or if it's even true. The other employees don't like someone round here who steals."

"But I don't steal."

"There's no way to prove. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to fire you."

"What? Can't you give me one more chance?"

"I'm sorry Faye. Stealing something from the museum is serious and people here are afraid you'll steal from them next."

"I see." Then Faye turned around without another word and left.

Faye was getting so mad with everyone. No one believed she was innocent.

That night Faye was sitting on the balcony as she thought about why someone would want to frame her and why. She couldn't have made enemies that quickly, could she?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name. She looked up and saw Brooklyn.

"Hey Brooklyn." Faye smiled.

"Where were you last night? I came by but you weren't here."

"Yeah, I was in jail."

"Jail? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I'm completely innocent and I'm being framed. There was an amulet that was stolen from the museum and some how it got in my purse so now everyone thinks I stole it. I'm being framed!"

"I believe you."

"Really? You do?"

"Of course I do. You don't seem like the person who would steal."

"I just don't know who would want to frame me."

"Well, I'll help you figure it out."

"Thanks so much."

"For now why don't we do something to take your mind off of it?"

"Like what?"

"We could go to the movies."

"How would you get in?"

"Sneak in of course."

"Ok, sounds like fun."

Brooklyn and Faye went to the movies. It was the new movie about Wolverine and Faye really enjoyed it. For awhile it made her forget about everything that was going on.

After the movie Brooklyn took Faye to the skyscraper and left Faye there as he went somewhere else. Faye wondered what he went to go do. She didn't have to wait long and he came back with two sticks of cotton candy.

"There's a guy in the park that's selling them." Brooklyn said when he saw the confusion on Faye's face.

"You're very sneaky, Brooklyn."

They ate their cotton candy and talked about the movie, sharing their favorite parts. After that Brooklyn took her home then he went back to the clock tower.

When Brooklyn got back Elisa was there talking about how the amulet got stolen again and the girl they think stole it from the museum was in jail at the time.

"I think she's innocent."

Everyone looked at Brooklyn.

"You don't even know her." Elisa said.

"She was framed, right? Why is that hard to believe?"

"We don't have any proof. We can't find anyone's finger prints at the museum and there was none on the amulet."

"What about the girls? Did you find her finger prints?"

"Uh, Well, no."

"See. Then she could have easily been framed."

"It just doesn't make any sense why someone would want to frame her."

"Then you better do your job and prove her innocence." Then Brooklyn went inside.

Everyone was shocked by what Brooklyn just said.

"What's up with him?" Broadway asked.

Goliath walked inside and saw Brooklyn sitting in the chair. "Do you want to explain what just happened out there?"

"There's nothing to explain. Elisa should be doing her job and prove that girls innocent instead of trying to figure out why someone would want to frame her."

"It sounds as if you know this girl."

Brooklyn sighed. He might as well tell him. "I do know her and I know she wouldn't steal."

"How long have you known her?"

"Long enough. She's a sweet girl, Goliath. I know she couldn't have done it."

"I would like to meet her. I need to know if she cane be trusted. If so then we will help prove her innocence."

"Thank you."


	5. Surprises

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I had writers block then when I did get an idea I kept writing and deleting it because I didn't like how it turned out. But I have it out so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

The next day Faye went to her school to talk to her teacher about yesterday. She didn't know if she was going to say she was arrested for theft even though she's innocent. That would just make her teacher look at her suspiciously from now on.

She got to her school and explained to her teacher a last minute emergency came up and she didn't have time to let him know. Surprisingly he understood. Faye turned in her homework and he gave her the homework that was due next class. When she left the school she was relieved that he didn't ask any questions.

Faye then decided to go job hunting since she was fired from her last one. That still made her mad and it frustrated her not knowing why anyone would want to frame her. She was hoping that she could still get a job. She was a little afraid that someone may not hire her because she was arrested for theft.

By two o'clock Faye had two job interviews. She decided that she did enough job hunting today and went to go get some lunch. As she was eating she was reading the paper and saw an article about the missing amulet. She quickly turned to another page. She didn't even want to think about that right now.

Maybe it was a bad idea to move here. Faye thought back to before she left her home. No, it would have been a lot worse if she had stayed there. No one wanted her there and here she met Brooklyn.

Her parents weren't the best parents and she often ran away, but she didn't know where to go so she went back home. Her parents thought differently of her because of her disease. Faye didn't think it was that bad, but her parents thought otherwise. It wasn't Faye's fault she was born with it. She even got made fun of in school.

Faye wished she had caring parents. Parents that were sad to see their child leave for college. All her parents did was told her good-bye. They didn't even wish her good luck.

Faye was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Michael run by the window. She had a feeling he was the one that framed her, but why? She decided to follow him to see where he was going.

She quietly followed Michael and hid behind something every time he stopped. She hoped he didn't hear her. After a few minutes he turned into an alley and Faye peered behind the corner. She saw Michael talking to some woman with long red hair.

"Here, I got you the amulet. I don't know why I could have given it to you last night."

"I was busy with other things." The woman said as she took the amulet. "What about the girl?"

"She got out. Why did you want to frame her anyway?"

"That's none of your concern. Take your reward." The woman handed Michael an envelope. Michael opened it and counted the money.

"Pleasure doing business with you. If you need anything else…"

"I'll know where to find you."

Faye quickly ran from the alley so neither one would see her. Why would that woman want to frame her? Faye had never seen her before. And Michael was only helping her for money.

On her way home Faye could stop thinking about that woman. Who was she? And why did she want to frame her? They had never met before. If they did Faye couldn't remember.

When Faye got home she took out her paint set and just started painting. She didn't know what she was painting yet. That usually happens when she's mad and wants to get her mind off things. She just starts painting and half the time she doesn't know what it is until she's done.

She was almost done with her painting when she heard a knock at her window. She smiled when she saw it was Brooklyn.

"Hey Brooklyn." Faye said as she let him in.

"Hey, how've you been?"

Faye shrugged. "Ok I guess. Went looking for another job since I got fired from my last one."

"I told my clan about you and our leader Goliath wants to meet you."

"He wants to meet me?"

"Don't worry I'll be there with you."

"All right. Where are we meeting?"

"At the skyscraper."

As they were headed to meet Goliath Faye couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Why did he want to meet her? Would he tell her that she can't hang out with Brooklyn any more? Then again maybe there isn't anything to worry about. He is the leader so maybe he just wants to see if she's a good person and will keep them a secret. She was glad Brooklyn would be.

When they got to the skyscraper Faye saw another gargoyle who was lavender and was taller then Brooklyn.

"Goliath this is Faye. Faye this is our leader Goliath."

"It's nice to meet you." Faye was so nervous. Goliath looked intimidating.

"Brooklyn says that you wouldn't steal."

So that's why Goliath wanted to see her? Does he think she's guilty like everyone else? Why does it concern him anyway? She wanted to ask him, but decided against it. She didn't want to make him angry.

"We know about the amulet being stolen and that you were arrested for it."

"I'm innocent. I didn't steal anything. Besides I was with Brooklyn the night it was stolen."

"Then you should tell that to a detective."

"You want me to say I was with a gargoyle? Yeah, they will believe me."

"We have a friend that works as a detective. You can tell her and she will help prove your innocence."

Just then Faye remembered what she saw earlier that day.

"I may have an idea of who framed me. Actually I know for sure he framed me. His name is Michael Johnson."

"How do you know it was him?" Brooklyn asked.

"I saw him today and he never did like me at work so I followed him. He was talking to this one woman and they stole the amulet and framed me, but I don't know why. I've never seen the woman before."

"Do you know where Michael lives?"

"No, but I can show you where he works."

"We will follow him tomorrow night." Goliath said. "For now you will come with us and tell our friend that you were with Brooklyn."

"Um ok."

Why did she have to go with them? Couldn't Brooklyn just tell this detective? Faye wasn't going to argue with him. They set out to the clock tower. It was further away from the skyscraper and Faye was freaking out a little. She hated heights, but Brooklyn kept telling her that he wouldn't drop her.

They finally arrived at the clock tower and Faye was glad to be back on the ground.

"You leave above the police station? I was hoping I wouldn't have to come back here again."

"Technically you aren't at the police station. You're on top of it." Brooklyn said.

"Like that's any better."

They went inside and Faye saw four more gargoyles and Brooklyn introduced her to them. Broadway was light green and a little chubby. Lexington was dark green and he was the smallest. Hudson was brown and the oldest of them all. Then there was Bronx. He was green and was like a dog.

Then someone walked up the stairs and into the room. Faye turned to see who it was.

"You're the friend they told me about?" Faye asked Elisa.

"And Brooklyn is the friend you were with that night. He told me." Elis added when she saw Faye's confusion.

"So if Brooklyn already told you why do I have to?"

"Now that I know who you were with I need to ask you some question and you can be completely honest with me."

"Ok."

Faye didn't know what kind of questions she had to ask, but she was willing to answer now that she didn't have to keep the secret that she knew Brooklyn. It was strange that she was framed for stealing and knew the gargoyles and that the detective Elisa who questioned her before knew the gargoyles. Strange how things work out.


	6. Faye's Problem

Faye and Elisa went to talk in a corner. Faye still thought it was a little strange that the detective that questioned her is friends with the gargoyles. But since they are friends then maybe Elisa can help prove her innocence.

"So where you and Brooklyn that night?"

"We went to one of the skyscrapers."

Faye knew what Elisa was doing. She talked to Brooklyn and now she is talking to Faye to make sure their stories match and Brooklyn wasn't just covering for her.

Faye told Elisa about Michael and what she had seen. If anyone knew where he was then Elisa would know since she's a detective. It's her job to find people. Elisa asked why he would want to frame her, but Faye didn't know why. Faye could tell that Elisa didn't really believe she was innocent.

"All right, I'll question Michael and see what he says."

"Don't tell him I followed him. Who knows what he'll do."

"Don't worry I won't tell him."

"Thank you."

Then Elisa went over to talk with Goliath. Brooklyn walked over to Faye and saw she looked worried.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"She doesn't believe me. I swear I don't know why Michael would frame me and I never even saw that woman before."

"I believe you."

"At least someone does. Thanks." Faye smiled at him.

"Well, it's getting late. Maybe I should get you back home."

"Yeah that might be a good idea. I'm getting tired anyway."

Faye said good bye to everyone then Brooklyn took her home. She was still scared of heights, but she wasn't as scared as she was in the beginning. She completely trusted Brooklyn and knew he wouldn't drop her.

They got to Faye's apartment and they talked for a little bit. Brooklyn promised Faye that he would do everything he can to help her and she was grateful. No one had been that nice to her. She always had to do things on her own so she was still getting use to someone helping her. They said their good byes then Faye went to her room and fell asleep.

The next morning Faye was woken up by her phone ringing. She grabbed her phone that was on the nightstand and pushed talk.

"Hello?" She said sleepily.

"Faye, it's about time you picked up. I have been trying to get a hold of you."

"Candace? Why are you calling me?"

Candace was Faye's older sister and they never got along. Candace was one of those stuck up people who thought they knew everything and was better then everyone. She was always making fun of Faye for her 'problem.'

"Mom told me that you stole something from a museum. Is that your way of trying to get attention?"

"I didn't steal anything. I was framed."

Faye got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Say what you want, but I know the truth. You always did strange things to get mom and dad's attention no matter how dangerous it was."

"I've stopped trying to get their attention. They don't want anything to do with me and I've accepted that."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor and they could prescribe you something for your problem."

"It's not something that can be cured, Candace. And it's genetic so someone in our family has had it too."

"Good thing it skipped me and went straight to you. I would kill myself."

"Are you done?" Faye was getting angry with her sister.

"Yeah I'm done. I'll probably see you on America's most Wanted next. Bye."

Faye hung up the phone with a sigh. She didn't know why she had to be born into that family. And her problem isn't that big of a deal, but her parents and sister think it is. Her grandpa had it. Faye wished he was still here. He was the only one who accepted her.

Faye drank her coffee and she watched TV. She avoided the news and reading the newspaper because they were still talking about the missing amulet. She wished so many times she could back in time and check her purse before the cops came. Or at least locked her locker.

After watching TV for awhile Faye went over to the painting she was working on last night. She didn't really know what she was painting and she didn't look at it since Brooklyn came over. Looking over it now she saw her new master piece; she smiled. She had painted Brooklyn. The painting still needed a few things so she opened up her painted and finished her work.

Two hours had passed and she was finally done. Faye took a step back to admire her work. She had painted Brooklyn flying over the lake under a full moon. She thought it was her best one yet.

Faye then decided it was time to work on her homework. It was due tomorrow and it usually takes her almost all day to complete it since she had no one to help her.

Faye's problem was she was dyslexic so she got letters missed around and because of that it took her forever to even finish a page of her homework. She explained it to her teachers and some understood, but others didn't care and they would dock her if her words were rearranged. Faye knew it was no excuse to turn her homework in late so she tried her best, though sometimes she got so frustrated that she just gives up and forgets to finish her work.

When she was younger she didn't quite understand what was wrong with her. All she knew was she mixed things up and people made fun of her for it. Her grandfather had the same thing so he explained it to her. Both her grandparents would help her with her homework. When they passed away Faye had no one. Her parents wouldn't help her and neither would her sister. To this ay Faye doesn't know why she it looked down. Dyslexic isn't that bad of a disability, but her family obviously thinks it is.

By the time night came Faye only had a page in half done of her homework and she still had two more to go. She was so tired of her homework, but she didn't want to give up on it. She heard a knock at the window and saw Brooklyn. Then again taking breaks are always good. She stood up and opened the window.

"Hey Brooklyn."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just homework. It's very hard."

Brooklyn went over and looked at what she was working on. "Looks like you misspelled a few words."

"Did I?"

"Well, they are the correct letters you just have them in the wrong order."

"Oh…I'll fix it later. So what are we doing tonight?"

"Elisa talked to Michael today and she wants to tell you what she found out."

"Ok. I hope its good news."

"I don't know. She wanted to wait for you until she told everyone."

"Then we should get going."

Brooklyn was about to head out the window when he noticed Faye's painting.

"Did you do that?"

"Yeah. I've always loved painting."

"Wow, it's really good. Maybe you can show me other things you've painted."

Faye smiled. "Thanks. I would be happy yo show you my work some time."

Brooklyn picked up Faye then they headed off to the clock tower. Faye wondered what Michael had told Elisa. And she wondered what Elisa had said to Michael. Hopefully this mess will all get sorted out soon.


	7. Research

Faye and Brooklyn got to the clock tower where everyone was waiting for them. It still felt a little weird to Faye to be hanging around a group of gargoyles, but it was interesting. She stayed close to Brooklyn and didn't want to be let alone since Elisa still thinks she's guilty and Goliath scares her.

"I went over to talk to Michael today and he denied everything."

_Of course he would deny it. _Faye thought.

"I told him we got an anonymous who overhead him saying he framed you. I also saw the woman you said you saw with him and I'm pretty sure it was Demona."

"What would Demona want with you?" Goliath asked as he looked at Faye.

Faye stepped closer to Brooklyn. "I don't know. I don't even know a Demona."

"She told on Michael. She said that he was the one that stole the amulet from the museum and framed Faye. Michael said that Demona was the one that stole it and he just framed you. I arrested Michael, but when I went to get Demona she was gone."

"I told you I was innocent." Faye couldn't help but to say that since Elisa thought she was guilty.

"But why would Demona frame you?" Brooklyn asked.

"I don't know. Like I said I don't even know her."

"We will have to be on the look out for Demona." Goliath said. "Who knows what she has planned."

"What does the amulet do?" Faye asked.

"It doesn't do anything." Elisa answered.

"Well, she must want it for something." Lexington said.

Faye didn't understand why this Demona person wanted to frame her. They had never met. And what could she have done to make someone want her in jail? Goliath was looking at Faye like he didn't trust her. Like she was keeping something from them. She couldn't stand him staring at her like that any more.

"Brooklyn, will you take me home?"

"Sure."

When they left Faye was glad to be out of there. Whoever this Demona person was Faye knew Goliath didn't like her one bit. She couldn't forget that look Goliath was giving her when Elisa said that Demona was with Michael. She was telling the truth though. She didn't know who Demona was.

Once they got back to Faye's apartment she was shocked at what she saw. Her apartment was trashed like someone was looking for something. Some of her collectables were even broken.

"Who would do this?" Faye asked as she looked around at the mess.

"I have a guess."

"But if it was this Demona chick why would she trash my house? What could she be looking for?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Be careful, Brooklyn. I don't want to see you get hurt because of me."

"Don't worry I'll be careful. And if I get hurt it will be my own stupid fault."

"That's not funny."

Faye was worried about him. Brooklyn was her first real friend here and she didn't want to see him get hurt.

"I'll be all right."

"You're my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Brooklyn smiled. "I promise nothing will happen to me. Besides I don't think I'll go looking for her tonight."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to stay here in case she comes back."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Just like you're worried about me getting hurt, I'm worried about you getting hurt."

Faye smiled. No one has cared so much about her since her grandparents. It made her feel loved again.

"Thank you."

Faye spent half the night cleaning up the apartment and Brooklyn helped. Faye still didn't understand what Demona was looking for. Faye had nothing valuable. Or maybe she was just looking for something to get Faye put back in jail. Whatever the reason, Faye had to be more careful from now on.

After her place was cleaned up a little bit she said good night to Brooklyn and went to bed. It had been a long night and she was exhausted.

As Faye slept Brooklyn kept watch. He was just as confused as Faye was as to what Demona was looking for. He didn't know what she had planned, but he had to keep an eye on Faye to make sure nothing happened to her.

Brooklyn went into Faye's room to check up on her; she was sound asleep. He promised himself that he wouldn't let any harm come to her. He had to protect her from whatever Demona was planning. Ever since he had saved her and they met for the first time he felt a connection to her. She wasn't afraid of him like everyone else and she accepted him for _who_ is his not _what_ he is.

The next morning Faye woke and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. When she looked out the window she saw Brooklyn there, but he was stone. This didn't surprise her. She had read that some gargoyles turn to stone during the day.

As her coffee was brewing she took a quick shower and got ready for the day. Today she had one of her interviews. The other one was tomorrow. Her interview wasn't until two in the afternoon so she decided to go to the library and do some research. She wanted to know what the amulet was supposed to do.

She put her coffee in a cup then headed to the library. When she got there she sat at one of the computers and started her search.

Faye wasn't sure what to type in so she looked at newspaper clippings to see if they mention the name of the amulet. Luckily one of them did mention the name. She typed in the name of the amulet in the search engine and looked at the pages that popped up.

What she found shocked her. It was completely different from what Sara said. It didn't hold any spirit. It was an ancient Egyptian amulet and it belonged to a dark priest who practiced dark magic. The amulet was a key to open a portal. A portal of darkness to be exact. The rest of the information was lost. There was nothing else on what was inside the portal.

So Demona stole the amulet and is hoping to open this portal. But how does she know what's in it? This is definitely not good.

After a bit more of searching she left the library and went to her interview at a bookstore. She was a little nervous, but she was hoping she would get the job. She was innocent and Michael was in jail so they can't not hire because she was accused of thievery. They had caught the real thief.

She arrived at the bookstore and the manager interviewed her. He asked the usual questions. Why do you want to work here? What can you bring to the business? All that good stuff. After he was done asking questions and he read over her application a few times he said he would give her a call. Faye thanked him then headed out.

It didn't go as bad as she thought. He didn't even ask that many questions about her arrest. Faye just explained that she was framed and they had caught the real thief. After that nothing more was said.

Now it was time to go to school. She never did finish her homework, but at least she got half of it done. Hopefully her teacher will understand. Faye did want to go to college, but she also wanted to prove her family wrong. They thought she shouldn't go since she always had a hard time in school because of her dyslexic. They thought she wouldn't last two months. She surprised them when she told them she was leaving to attend college.

Faye got to her class a few minutes early so she handed her teacher her work and explained that she couldn't get it all done. Her teacher handed it back to her hand told her she could turn it in next class. Faye was thankful for that.

Class went by fast this time and before Faye knew it was time to leave. She headed back to her apartment and by the time she got there the sun was just setting. She watched as Brooklyn woke from his sleep and the stone flew from his body.

"Hey Brooklyn."

"Hey. I see you haven't cleaned the rest of your house."

"Yeah I've been busy today. I went to the library then I had a job interview then I had school. I just got back actually."

"Wow you have been busy. So what did you go to the library for?"

"I did some research on the amulet and I think I know why Demona wants it."

"Why?"

"Maybe we should go to the clock tower so I can explain it to everyone at once."

"Good idea."

Brooklyn picked up Faye and they headed to the clock tower. When they got there Elisa was explaining that another museum was broken into, but nothing was taken.

"What is Demona looking for?" Goliath wondered.

"Faye has information about the amulet." Brooklyn said.

Everyone looked at Faye and she felt nervous. She didn't like being the center of attention especially with one gargoyle that didn't like her much. At least that's the impression she got.

"So what did you find out?" Hudson asked.

Faye explained what she found and everyone wondered the same thing she did: What would happen when the portal was opened?

"Maybe there is another piece that goes to it." Lexington said. "She's looking for something else so maybe that's it."

"That would make sense." Goliath said.

Faye was going to say that her apartment was ransacked, but she decided against it. It wouldn't look to good to Goliath who thought she was with Demona to begin with. He may think that she has the other piece. But why would Demona think she has it? Nothing was making any sense.


	8. Enemy Encounter

Everyone was talking about what Demona was up to and where she could be. Faye stayed away from everyone because she thought they all believed she was working with Demona. If that were true then why would Demona want to frame her? And why would she go through Faye's apartment? Obviously Goliath didn't think about that.

"What are you doing way over here?" Brooklyn asked as he sat next to Faye.

Faye shrugged her shoulders. "I just feel out of place. And I can't really help since I don't know who Demona is."

"You don't have to help. We'll find Demona and figure out what she's up to."

"Hey guys listen to this." Lexington said as he turned up the radio.

"There has been a break in at the museum on 15th street. People claim they saw a monster fly into the building."

"That has to be Demona."

"Then we should head over there." Goliath said.

They all headed out of the clock tower. Brooklyn looked at Faye. "I'll take you home."

"No, I want to come."

"Faye, it could be dangerous."

"Please let me come. If Demona has something against me then I should at least know why and be apart of this."

Brooklyn sighed in defeat. "Fine, but the first sign of trouble you run."

"I promise."

Brooklyn picked up Faye then the two of them followed the others to the museum. When they caught up with the others Goliath was a little irritated that Brooklyn brought Faye, but Brooklyn ignored him. Once they got there they saw the window on the top floor was smashed in.

They got in the museum and looked around, but there was no sign of anyone. Brooklyn told Faye to stay close to him and she didn't have to be told twice. This was the first time she was in the museum at night and it was really creepy. Of course knowing that there was someone else here that had something against her had a lot to do with it too.

There was a noise behind them so everyone turned around and the gargoyles were ready to fight. Faye saw a female gargoyle with red hair walk into the room.

"Why is it whenever I have something planned you are always in my way?" She glared at Goliath.

"Is that Demona?" Faye whispered to Brooklyn; he nodded.

Faye was even more confused on why Demona would want to frame her. She hadn't met a gargoyle until Brooklyn saved her.

"Whatever you are planning, Demona, it won't work." Goliath said.

Demona laughed and it sent chills down Faye's spine.

"My plan is already in motion and you can't stop it."

"What are you stealing, Demona?" Elisa asked.

"That's none of your business."

Demona ran from the room and Goliath ran after her followed by the other gargoyles and Elisa. Faye was going to follow them, but she heard a noise from the opposite room. She cautiously walked into the room and looked around. She then heard something behind her and quickly turned around as she came face to face with a metal gargoyle.

The metal gargoyle took a step towards Faye and she took a step back. So many questions were swimming in her mind like what was this thing and who was controlling it? Was it looking for the same thing Demona is?

The gargoyle kept walking towards Faye and Faye kept backing up until she was up against a wall. She was regretting coming into the room without Brooklyn.

Back with the other gargoyles they were all fighting Demona, but Brooklyn noticed that Faye wasn't with them. He headed back the way he came to look for her. He was hoping nothing happened to her. He would never forgive himself for letting her come.

Brooklyn ran into the room they were in before and looked around, but didn't see Faye. He was really starting to worry when he heard a scream. He knew that had to be Faye so he followed the scream. When he arrived in the room where she was he saw Faye ducked out of the way of a metal gargoyle attacking her.

Brooklyn ran at the robot and tackled him to the ground. The gargoyle threw Brooklyn off him and he crashed into the wall.

"Brooklyn!" Faye went to run over to Brooklyn, but the metal gargoyle grabbed Faye around the waist then flew through the hole he had made in the ceiling.

"Brooklyn!" Faye screamed. She was really scared and didn't know why this metal gargoyle wanted her.

Brooklyn stood up on wobbly legs as he rubbed his head. He looked up and saw the gargoyle with Faye. He growled as he climbed to the roof and took off after them.

Faye was so terrified since she had no idea what was going on and because she was really high up. She was wishing she hadn't come with Brooklyn. He was right. This was too dangerous.

"Brooklyn, help me!" Faye started to cry.

Brooklyn was wondering how he was going to save Faye. He couldn't hit the robot because then Faye would fall, but he couldn't wait until they got to Xanatos because then he would be outnumbered. He heard Faye scream and he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

Brooklyn flew closer to the gargoyle and took a risk at hitting it. The impact made the robot lose his grip on Faye and she fell. Brooklyn quickly went after her. He reached his hand out to her and just when they were inches about another robot gargoyle hit Brooklyn and he fell, but he grabbed onto the edge of a roof. The metal gargoyle grabbed Faye then left with her.

Brooklyn could hear Faye yelling for him and it hurt him that he couldn't save her. He felt as if he let her down. He needed to get back to the others and explain what happened. Then together they can get Faye back, but not until after he gets a lecture from Goliath.

The young gargoyle arrived back at the museum and saw all of them on the roof and they looked worn out.

"Where have you been?" Goliath asked.

"Xanatos' robots took Faye."

"His robots were here?"

Brooklyn nodded.

"So Demona and Xanatos' robots were here at the same time? I'm guessing they are looking for the same thing."

"Are they working together?" Broadway asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Hudson said.

"Then whatever they are after is very dangerous." Lexington said. "We need to find the other piece before they do."

"So Demona didn't get what she was looking for?" Brooklyn asked.

"No."

"We will return to the clock tower." Goliath said.

"What about Faye?"

"We will look for her tonight. It is only a few hours until sun rise."

"We can get her back by then."

"Who knows what Xanatos has planned? We need to wait until we have more time. We don't want to turn to stone while we are fighting and trying to save your friend. You never should have brought her."

Brooklyn knew Goliath was right, but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't follow the others to the clock tower. Instead he headed towards Xanatos' and he would wait on a nearby roof top so the next night he could save Faye as quickly as he could. He sat on a roof top and looked at Xanatos' building. He hoped Faye was all right. If Xanatos did anything to her then he would make him pay.

Faye was brought into a large building with a castle on top. The room she was in now looked like an office with a desk. She couldn't see who was sitting at the desk because the chair wasn't facing her.

She tried not to cry, but she was so scared and she was afraid that she wouldn't see Brooklyn again. Why didn't she listen to him?

"There's no need for you to cry. No one's going to hurt you."

Faye looked up and saw the chair turn towards her and saw a man with long black hair tied back in a pony tail.

"What do you want with me?" Faye asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm looking for a certain key."

"Are you and Demona working together?"

"Not likely. We are just after the same thing. Of course I'm going to get it first."

"And what makes you think I have this key?"

He typed something on his computer as he told Faye to come look at something. At first Faye didn't want to go near him, but she didn't like the metal gargoyle standing behind her so she went over to the man.

Faye looked at the computer screen and gasped at what she saw.


	9. The Rescue

Faye was looking at a website that had her picture on it. Well it looked like her, but the clothes she wore appeared to be from the 1800's and around her neck was the amulet. In her hand was what appeared to be and old looking key. Was this an ancestor? And was that the other half that Demona was looking for?

"Remarkable resemblance, isn't it?"

Faye looked at him. "Is this why you want me? You think I have the amulet?"

"I know Demona has it. I need you for something else."

"And what would that be?"

"You hold the other piece of the key."

Faye looked at him like he was crazy. "I have never seen this amulet before and I don't know about any keys."

"Well then, until you remember you will be staying here."

He walked out of the room and Faye went after him.

"You can't keep me here. You can go to jail for kidnapping and keeping me against my will."

"How are you going to call the police?"

"I will find a way."

He grabbed Faye then pushed her into a room. "You won't be able to escape. I'll have two of my gargoyles posted by your door." He turned to leave, but then looked back at her. "By the way I'm David Xanatos." Then he left.

Faye ran to the door and opened it and saw two gargoyles stare at her. She quickly closed the door. She went to the window and looked out, but they were very high up. How was she going to get out of this one now?

The day seemed to go by slow since she had nothing to do. Faye kept pounding on the door and yelling, but no one came. She was beginning to think they forgot about her. A few minutes later the door opened and in walked a man with blond hair and wearing glasses. He was carrying a tray with food.

"Mr. Xanatos thought you might be hungry." He said as he put the tray on a table.

"Well he thought wrong. I'm not hungry. How long does he plan on keeping me here?"

"Until he gets what he wants."

"I don't have what he wants. And I do have a life. When someone notices I'm missing they're call the police."

"And how will they know where to find you?"

Then he left the room.

The truth was she was hungry, but she didn't trust the food. They might have put something in it. She wanted to know how long she had to stay here. She didn't have any key and she knew nothing about the amulet or anything so why was she being held hostage?

As it got closer to dusk Faye kept staring out the window. She knew that once the sun went down Brooklyn would be here to save her. It felt like an eternity, but the sun finally set.

On a nearby roof top Brooklyn woke from his slumber and headed straight towards Xanatos' building. He was going to get Faye back.

Brooklyn stormed in Xanatos' office and growled.

"Hello Brooklyn. What do I owe this visit?" Xanatos asked calmly.

"Where's Faye?"

"She's being taken good care of."

"I'm taking her with me."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. She will be of great use to me."

"She doesn't know anything." Brooklyn growled.

"So she says."

Back in the room Faye was tired of waiting around. She wasn't aware that Brooklyn was already here and trying to save her so she opened the window and looked out. There was a small ledge and Faye was going to take the risk of climbing out there.

She climbed on the window and looked down then quickly looked back up. She hated heights, but she was going to have to deal with it if she wanted to get out of here. Faye took a deep breath then starting climbing on the ledge.

She was so terrified as she climbed on the small ledge. One wrong move and she would fall straight to the ground and no one was around to save her. Faye felt a small gust of wind and she froze where she was. She felt really light right now and even the smallest wind could knock her off.

Tears started to form in her eyes because she was so scared she was going to fall. She knew she had to keep going, but she was now frozen with fear.

The rest of the gargoyles were on their way to Xanatos. Goliath was a little mad at Brooklyn and he was going to have a talk with him when this was all over with. They were almost there when they heard a scream.

"Look." Lexington pointed.

They looked where he was pointing and saw Faye hanging from the edge of the building. Broadway was the first to act. He rushed to Faye and grabbed her just in time.

"Thank you." Faye said relieved.

"No problem."

They made their way into the building and when they got in there they saw Brooklyn holding Xanatos by the collar of his shirt.

"Brooklyn." Faye said.

Brooklyn looked behind him and smiled when he saw Faye. He let go of Xanatos and ran over to her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. If it weren't for Broadway I'd be a pancake by now."

He gave her a confused look, but she said she would explain later. Faye saw Xanatos walk towards them so she grabbed onto Brooklyn.

"Leave her alone, Xanatos." Brooklyn said in a deadly tone.

"I need her to complete my plan."

"Well you can't have her."

"Listen I don't know what you are planning, but I know nothing about it. How many times do I have to say that?" Faye said.

"I guess you can go for now. I still have yet to collect the second piece and I need to get the amulet from Demona. I'll know where to find you."

Brooklyn glared at Xanatos then led Faye out of the building. The others followed. Brooklyn said he was going to take Faye home, but Goliath said he needed to talk to her first. Brooklyn knew this wasn't going to go well.

When they got to the clock tower Faye wouldn't leave Brooklyn's side. She was afraid of Goliath and the look he was giving her made her fear him even more. Brooklyn held Faye's hand for support.

"Why do Xanatos and Demona want you?"

"I don't know. I've never seen that amulet before I was framed and I don't even know about the second piece."

"If you don't know about them then how does Xanatos know he needs you to finish whatever he has planned?"

"I don't know." Faye was getting angry.

Goliath glared at her. "I don't believe you."

"Then don't believe me, but I'm telling you the truth."

"It doesn't make sense."

"Goliath, if she doesn't know then I believe her." Brooklyn said.

Goliath looked at him. "How do you explain that Xanatos knowing he needs her?"

"He has known things ahead of us before."

"I still think she is hiding something from us."

Faye cowered under his stare. She was telling the truth. She really didn't know anything. She thought that if she was in Goliath's place she might not believe her either. It did seem strange that Xanatos knows something about her that she doesn't.

Brooklyn was tired of arguing with Goliath so he decided to take Faye home. he ignored Goliath when he told him to come back.

"Let them go lad." Hudson said.

"Maybe Faye is telling the truth." Lexington said.

"I just don't believe it."

On the way to Faye's apartment Brooklyn was in a bad mood and Faye could tell. Neither one of them said anything. Faye was afraid that Brooklyn would get so mad and drop her if she said anything. And Brooklyn was still thinking about what Goliath said. How can he accuse Faye like that? He doesn't even know her.

When they got to the apartment and Faye wasn't in the air she thought it was safe to talk.

"Brooklyn, I'm sorry."

He looked at her. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm getting in between you and Goliath. I don't want you two to fight."

Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing new. We sometimes have different opinions and argue. It's not your fault."

"I swear I don't know why Xanatos wants me."

"It's ok, I believe you."

Faye smiled. "Thank you. Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day."

"I'll stay here."

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't, but I want to make sure you're safe. I'll do anything to protect you."

Faye kissed Brooklyn on the cheek. "Thank you."

If Brooklyn wasn't red already then Faye would have saw that he was blushing. "Uh you're welcome."

Then Faye went to her room.

Brooklyn sat on her couch as he thought about the kiss. Sure it was only on his cheek, but she still kissed him. She was different then other humans. She was very special and he was going to make sure that no harm ever came to her.


End file.
